1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of illumination, and more particularly to an optical lens that guides an LED light and projects a quasi-elliptical light pattern, and the optical lens is applied in backlight modules or advertising billboards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diode (LED) with the features of low power consumption, high performance and long life is used extensively in the area of lamps or backlight modules for illumination in recent years. However, LED emits light with a divergent angle smaller that that of a conventional light source, so that the number of LEDs used in an illumination lamp must be increased.
As to the backlight modules, the LEDs are installed on a light strip to emit light and provide a dot light source, but the light emitting range of the LEDs is directional, so that it is necessary to adjust the emitting light to a required range to fit its application on the backlight modules. Therefore, it is an important subject for related manufacturers to improve the intensity, the range and the uniformity of the illumination of the LED light source.
To meet market requirements, it is necessary to provide an optical lens that guides an LED light and projects a quasi-elliptical light pattern with the best illumination status in different using conditions, and it has become an urgent issue in the application market.